La chica de Dillinger
by Chica en Llamas
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. ¿Qué pasaría si John Dillinger no hubiera muerto a la salida del teatro? ¿Qué haría para reencontrarse con Billie?
1. Murió y se fue

El fic no es mío, el autor original es KC24JACK. Tengo permiso del autor para traducirlo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: murió y se fue:

El disturbio en la calle, las luces resonantes y los bocinazos de coches sonaban con eco a millas y millas lejos, y allí estaba John Dillinger con múltiples heridas de bala que lo habían conducido a reposar el rostro sobre la tierra. Su respiración salía en cortos alientos; sus latidos eran cada vez más débiles. Pero él sólo podría pensar en una cosa, una persona, y su único amor: Billie Frechette. Él podría verla perfectamente, con los rizos marrones oscuros y aquellos ojos color avellana que se parecían sonreírle. Él pensó que él había visto la luz cuando oyó los disparos otra vez. Era probablemente la policía, pero él no lo podía contar. La gente corría por todas partes, los gritos eran infinitos y él sintió como alguien lo levantaba, pero estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse, demasiado enfermo de amor para aguantar.

2 semanas más tarde

-¡Jefe pienso que él está despierto!

Los ojos de Johnny se abrieron muy lentamente; oyó voces quedas a su alrededor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y cuando trató de estirar sus dedos, el dolor lo traspasó.

Un hombre entró. Él llevaba un caro traje negro con unas gafas de sol sobre su nariz. Su pelo estaba peinado liso hacia atrás y él tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro; resultaba más siniestro de lo que recordaba:

-Alvin Karpis- él murmuró.

-John, es bueno que hayas vuelto.

-¿Qué pasó aquel día? " él luchó para sacar las palabras.

- No se preocupe de ello, mis hombres se tirotearon con la policía y le sacamos de allí. Yo no podía olvidarle después de los que nos pasó en County.

Johnny rió; él todavía podría recordar cuando ambos fueron cerrados en County por intentar robar un tren. Él fue el que consiguió sacar a Alvin y a él mismo de la prisión en solo cuatro días.

Alvin se sentó al lado de la cama, quitándose las gafas de sol.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó John débilmente

-Usted está en mi sótano. Yo no podía llevarle a un hospital, o ellos le habrían encontrado. Soborné al Doctor Robbins y compré un equipo médico. Él logró parar la sangría; por suerte las balas no estaban en demasiado profundas. Pero que uested despertase aún no era seguro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

-Dos semanas, pensamos que ya no despertaba.

John giró su cabeza hacia la ventana.

-¿Sabe algo la policía?

-Tras el último disparo, Purvis convenció al público de que usted estaba muerto. Pero pensamos que todavía le busca.

Entonces él hizo la pregunta más difícil.

-¿Y qué hay sobre Billie? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

-No lo sé, John, no lo sé. Mire, usted está herido y tiene que descansar. Pero una vez que esté mejor, tiene que prometerme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Usted tiene que jurarme lealtad. Mis hombres se dispersaron y desaparecieron después de aquel disturbio. Necesito más, y sabemos que usted está bien; ¡Pete hizo mucho por usted, John Dillinger!

-Siempre me querrá coger, ¿no?

-Ya me conoce Johnny.

-Lo pensaré.

-Bien, y póngase mejor, ¿eh?


	2. Corte de pelo

Disclaimer: recuerdo que este fic no es mío, solo es una traducción, el original pertenece a KC24JACK.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Corte de pelo

Durante los próximos pocos meses, John tuvo gente que le proporcionó comida, y ropa, y poco a poco fue recuperando fuerzas. Durante aquellos días, el hombre no dejó de recordar sus atracos y a sus compañeros. Los echaba de menos; añoraba los coches rápidos, la ropa buena, el sabor de whisky y, sobre todo, a Billie. La echaba de menos, más que nada. Él había estado todas las noches mirando fijamente la fotografía de la mujer, pensando en el modo de sacarla de la prisión. Ella había dejado su libertad por él. El hombre recordó cuando le dijo que él siempre la protegería. No iba a romper aquella promesa. No, él nunca iba a hacer esto.

En un día claro y soleado, John Dillinger sintió que, finalmente, todas sus fuerzas habían vuelto. Su pelo estaba muy descuidado y había crecido hasta la altura de su hombro. Él tenía el rostro mal afeitado y sus ojos se hallaban hundidos en las cuencas. En el borde de su mejilla destacaba una pequeña cicatriz. Parecía venido del infierno. Suponiendo la atención que llamaba con aquel aspecto, se encaminó hacia una barbería que conocía para que le cortasen el pelo.

-¡¿Sr. Dillinger?!- Bobby Barker exclamó.

Bobby Barker era un caballero afroamericano, y un excelente barbero. Trabajaba en una tienda diminuta, la cual John le había costeado. Desde aquel día, Bobby había estado cortando el pelo para todas las clases de personas, incluído el alcalde. Todo que había necesitado era solamente un lugar para comenzar.

-Bobby, es agradable verle de nuevo; necesito un arreglo.- John era conciso, pero genuino. Él siempre decía lo que pensaba.

-Sí, señor. ¿Algo para usted Sr. Dillinger?

-¿Cómo le ha ido el negocio, Bobby?

-Francamente, no muy bien, jefe. La economía ha caído colina abajo.

-Lo sé, necesita usted ayuda alguna?

-Gano dinero de usted, si es lo que pregunta.

-No; tengo a unos muchachos que necesitan un buen arreglo.

-Sería bueno, jefe; sería realmente bueno.

John se sentó en la silla mientras Bobby lavaba y cortaba su pelo. El barbero sabía exactamente que tipo de corte era el que él quería. El principal motivo por el cual a John le gustaba Bobby era que no hacía preguntas personales. Nunca fisgoneó, no era un hombre curioso.

Entonces sacó una hoja de afeitar y con cautela afeitó su rostro. Todo esto les llevó casi la tarde entera.

-Muy bien, creo que ya está todo hecho, Sr. Dillinger .

-¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que me llame John?

-Lo siento jefe, quiero decir John.

John metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un dólar.

-No, señor, no lo aceptaré. Es gratuito.

-No sea tonto, tome el dinero.

-No lo tomaré-repuso Bobby firmemente. John sonrió.

-Gracias-dijo mientras se levantaba y estrechaba su mano.

-Me alegro de que usted esté de vuelta, no creí a Purvis cuando dijo que usted estaba muerto. Nadie lo hizo. Usted es John Dillinger.

John esbozó una leve mueca, añadiendo:

-¡Adiós Bobby!

Bobby sonrió e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo; sintió unos cuantos billetes. Sacó la mano y encontró treinta dólares arrugados.

-Este Dillinger, nunca dejó las cosas por la mitad.-se dijo para sí, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

John se encaminó hacia fuera del establecimiento y compró mucha ropa, sombreros y zapatos. Había vuelto al juego. Él llamó un taxi llevando un sombrero de sombrero negro, de modo que nadie pudiese reconocerlo.

Detrás en la casa, Alvin esperaba.

-Necesito una respuesta John.-Alvin era impaciente. Había un gran envío proveniente de Cuba, y él lo quería.

-Lleva aquí cinco meses, y todavía no sabe lo que usted quiere. Nosotros teníamos un trato.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y se ha decidido? Sabe lo que me debe.-Su voz se hizo fuerte.

-Bien, lo voy a hacer; pero a cambio usted tiene que ayudarme a sacar a Billie de la cárcel.

-Bien.

-Estupendo, estamos de acuerdo.


	3. El tren

Disclaimer: el fic no es mío, pertenece a KC24JACK. Tengo el permiso del autor para traducirlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3-El tren

-Bien vamos a repasar el plan. Una vez que el tren se pare, Carson, Joe y Montgomery tomarán la parte este; Dillinger Locke y yo tomaremos la parte oeste. Cuando el tren se ponga en marcha, Montgomery se encargará de vigilar la zona de la derecha y Locke se encargará de la izquierda, Carson y yo contendremos a los civiles. Dillinger y Joe buscarán al Sr. Winston; probablemente estará sentado cerca de ellos, aquí está su foto.

El Sr. Winston era un hombre gordo que rondaba los cincuenta años, con ojos de cerdo y gafas con montura de cuerno, las cuales casi resbalaban por su nariz.

-Bien.

Estaban en el tejado de un edificio que cruzaba la estación de tren. Johnny deslizó sus manos por su pelo enredado y miró fijamente el gigantesco reloj. El tren estaba al venir. Alvin repartió armas y cuchillos; John ocultó dos pistolas y tres cuchillos en el bolsillo interior del abrigo.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido del silbato, el tren iba a su hora.

-Vamos-ordenó Alvin.

Siguieron exactamente el plan previsto; divertidos de que nadie los considerase sospechosos.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, entraron en acción.

Carson disparó hacia el techo, provocando que la gente gritase.

-SUBAN LAS RODILLAS, LAS MANOS DETRÁS DE LA CABEZA. ¡VAMOS!-gritó Alvin.

La gente se agachó, cogiéndose las rodillas.

Montgomery y Joe sacaron inmediatamente a los guardias con un golpe, evitando que reprimieran el robo.

No fue difícil localizar al Sr. Winston, era exactamente igual a como le habían visto en la foto, salvo con la excepción de que en esta no estaba sudando tanto.

-Bien, bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-dijo John arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Qué quiere?-contestó el aludido, el cual temblaba de pies a cabeza

-A usted, de modo que no me haga perder el tiempo.

Joe cargó el rifle y apuntó a su cabeza.

-Haga lo que dice-señaló.

-Yo le escucharía -John sonrió con satisfacción. Le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevó hasta la caja fuerte.

-¡Vamos a jugar a un juego, se llama "gira la rueda"!

-Por favor señor; mi jefe me matará si no le llevo el envío. Perderé mi trabajo.

-Millones de americanos han perdido los suyos por la culpa de gente como su jefe; si usted pierde su trabajo no lo hará diferente a ellos. Ahora ábrala.

El hombre suspiró y abrió la caja fuerte. Joe se apresuró hacia delante y rápidamente puso toda la riqueza a buen recaudo. John dio media vuelta y se encaró con Winston.

-Suba las rodillas-dijo secamente.

-Por favor señor, no lo haga.

-Lo siento.

-Espere, por favor, tengo familia. Tengo tres niños y una esposa-pidió, mientras el sudor resbalaba por su rostro.

Esto hizo a John pararse, porque el recuerdo de Billie inundó su mente. Cólera y tristeza le embargaron. Tomó el extremo de su arma y lo usó para golpearle en la cara. No podía matarlo; simplemente no podía.

-Venga jefe, vámonos.

John lanzó una última mirada a Winston y saltó del tren en marcha con el resto de la cuadrilla. Se encontraron con Carlos y Richie sus conductores, los cuales pisaron el acelerador, alejándolos del lugar. No tardaron en llegar a la casa.

-¡Realmente conseguimos el PREMIO GORDO!-exclamó Alvin.

Había más de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares en efectivo, el cual dividieron en seis partes. Una peculiaridad del robo era que siempre había que repartir todo lo conseguido. De este modo se mantenía a los muchachos con confianza y siempre preguntando por alguna nueva empresa.

John se sentó, con su parte sobre la mesa de cocina y tomó un trago de whisky. Los demás iban a salir con chicas; estaban siempre con diferentes jóvenes cada noche. John no podía hacerlo, y tampoco quería.

-¿Está seguro de que no quiere venir con nosotros, Johnny?

-No, estoy bien donde estoy.

-Como quiera-y se dirigió hacia fuera con el resto. John lo paró de repente.

-¿Sabe en qué cárcel tienen a Billie?

-Sí, ¿y qué?

-Quiero el emplazamiento, voy a sacarla de allí.

Alvin se paró y suspiró.

-No es por nada John, pero ella está en Michigan. No es ninguna cárcel comarcal; los gobiernos federales la tienen.

-Consígame un vuelo hacia allí ahora-dijo John sin vacilar.

-¿Está loco? ¡Es casi media noche, resulta imposible conseguir un vuelo!

-Sé que tiene maneras para lograrlo, le conozco Alvin.

-Ella sólo es una chica John, y esas cosas requieren tiempo para planearlas...

-Quiero estar volando hacia Michigan al amanecer- repuso John con frialdad.

-Si es lo que realmente quiere... –suspiró Alvin mientras se acercaba al teléfono.

-Gracias, es un buen amigo-y se dirigido de nuevo a su habitación.

-Y usted un bastardo enfermo de amor-murmuró Alvin cuando John se hubo marchado.


	4. Tengo ese sentimiento

**Recuerdo que el fic no es mio, pertenece a KC24JACK.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4: Tengo ese sentimiento

Al amanecer, John ya estaba esperado a Richie, el cual iba a recogerle. Mientras aguardaba, una figura se acercó a él.

-Voy a ir con usted, John-dijo Joes, había un leve temblor en su voz, un temblor que casi sonaba a miedo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre de pila, Joes?

-Howard.

-Howard Joes, un buen nombre.

-Mi padre me llamó como su mejor amigo, un hombre honrado.

-¿Es usted un hombre honrado?

El aludido no pudo evitar reírse.

-No mucho-contestó.

-Mejor, la causa en la que vamos a embarcarnos no es honrada del todo.

Richie llegó unos minutos más tarde, con alguien más, el cual portaba una escopeta. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Richie se bajó del coche y los siguió hacia el avión. Antes de que John pudiese preguntar por qué Richie respondió.

-El Sr. Karpis me ha mandado acompañarle en su viaje

-Solamente vigile el equipaje y consígame dos habitaciones en el Hotel Devonwood.

-Enseguida señor .

Él fue al teléfono público mientras que John y Howard se encaminaban hacia el avión.

-Exactamente, ¿por qué motivos vamos a Michigan, jefe?

-Voy a sacar a mi chica de allí.

-¿Su chica?

-Ella se sacrificó por mí, y no puedo dejarla en una situación como en la que está ahora. -Entonces, esto es por amor.

-Siempre ha sido por amor.

John se levantó e intercambió unas pocas palabras tranquilamente con el piloto; volvió a su asiento, inclinó su sombrero negro hacia abajo de tal forma que cubrió su cara y cerró los ojos. Red tuvo razón, antes de morir, le había dicho que nunca la dejase ir. Pensar en él le entristeció. John a veces pensaba en Red, le era leal, pero también un buen amigo. Él le había apoyado siempre. Cuando acabase lo que se traía entre manos, iba a matar a Melvin Purvis y a sus hombres. Iba a vengar a Red, a Pretty Boy Floyd, a Baby Face Nelson y al resto de la banda. Entonces él desaparecería, quizás iría a Cuba o a algún sitio más lejano, con Billie, desde luego. Sonrió; las cosas iban a salir bien. Todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo.

Un buen rato había pasado cuando alguien lo agarró bruscamente del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo molesto.

-Hemos llegado, pero hay policías por todas partes. Están haciendo preguntas-dijo Howard nerviosamente.

-No se preocupe por ello, solamente sigua mis instrucciones-John frotó sus ojos, aún estaba algo adormecido, pese a la sacudida que había recibido.

-Le digo señor; estoy aquí por la muerte de mi abuelo. Llego tan temprano esta mañana porque él murió esta misma noche. Quise venir cuanto antes-sollozó Howard.

Howard no era el mayor gángster que pudiera existir, pero era un actor condenadamente bueno. El policía lo miró con compasión, pero todavía seguía escrutando alrededor. John se ocultó un poco bajo el abrigo, manteniéndose lo más tranquilo posible. El policía examinó la mayor parte de su equipaje, encontrando solo ropa, hasta que sus ojos dieron con una escopeta bajo la maleta de Howard.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esta es la primera arma que he tenido. Mi abuelo me la dio. Lamento no haberla podido enterrar con él hoy-contestó Howard con serenidad; el policía no parecía muy convencido, pero su compañero lo alejó del lugar. Unos minutos después, habían desaparecido de la vista de los dos pasajeros del avión.

-No ha estado nada mal-John rió en silencio mientras que salía del abrigo donde hasta un segundo antes seguía envuelto.

-He estado viviendo en las calles toda mi vida, estoy obligado a aprender algunos timos. -Usted es más valioso de lo que pensé.  
Ellos bajaron al avión y llamaron un taxi para que los condujera al hotel Devonwood. Richie había descargado sus maletas y había seguido a Howard cuando este entró en su habitación. John Dillinger no compartiría la habitación, a no ser que fuera con Billie. Pero también requirió a sus hombres. Las noches eran peligrosas, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

En la medianoche John, completamente limpio y con otra ropa, se acercó a la comisaría más cercana y averiguó el emplazamiento de la cárcel estatal. Condujo rápida y silenciosamente, aquello tenía que hacerlo él solo.

Aparcó a unos pocos pies del edificio y silenciosamente se arrastró hacia el inmueble.

El edificio era un agujero infernal. Las guardias estaban por todas partes, los focos destellaban en cada esquina. Supo que no podría salvarla en aquel mismo día. Era imposible. Primero había que memorizar las esquinas y recovecos del lugar.

John dejó inconsciente con unos cuantos golpes al guarda más cercano y despacio lo desnudó, tomando su ropa. Por casualidad, le sentaban perfectamente.

Había un mapa de la cárcel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Se puso el gorro, cubriendo sus ojos de los demás carceleros y guardias. Leyó el pequeño manual que tenía entre sus manos. Aprendió que había cinco pisos, doscientas treinta guardias y una valla de treinta pies para escalar en el caso de que cerrasen la puerta. Perfecto.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó la sección destinada a las mujeres, alzó la vista. La fila entera de celdas estaba oscura, encendió una lámpara con la esperanza de hallarla finalmente.

Pero en cambio lo que encontró hizo que su cuerpo temblase y su mente se cerrara a cal y canto. Aquellas mujeres estaban sucias, flacas y rotas. No podía imaginarse a Billie allí; rezó para que ella no estuviera en aquel sitio. La mayor parte de las mujeres tenían las cabezas inclinadas y estaban sentadas en el suelo o durmiendo. Acababa de pasar la media noche.

John decidió pasar brevemente por cada celda, esperando que, al conseguir el vislumbre de la cara de cada muchacha, lograse encontrar a Billie. Algunas no respondieron ante la luz que portaba, y creyó que ni siquiera estaban vivas. Entonces una idea brilló con fuerza en su cerebro.

Comenzó a silbar la melodía "Bye Bye Blackbird". Calculó que la que respondería, era a quien él buscaba, cada vez que silbaba escuchaba una débil respuesta. Silbó más fuerte y comenzó a correr lentamente pasillo abajo, hasta que escuchó una voz.

-Por favor no, escoja cualquier otra canción. Por favor no silbe esta. Se lo pido, señor. John se quedó congelado por una fracción de segundo y se volvió hacia atrás para encontrar a una chica andrajosa, con la cara entre sus manos.

Él se inclinó y susurró:

-Déjame ver tu cara.

Ella alzó la vista, el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. A John casi le dio un infarto cuando vió que se trataba de Billie.

-¿Johnny?-la voz de ella estaba cargada de dudas.

-Sí, soy yo. He vuelto.

John rápidamente abrió la cerradura de la celda y la abrazó, mientras ella sollozaba en sus brazos.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño, dímelo.

-Te prometo que no lo es, cielo.

Él besó su cara, ojos, y sus pequeños y perfectos labios.

-Pensé que estabas muerto, me dijeron que te habían disparado.

-Lo hicieron, pero Alvin me sacó de allí.

-Casi te pierdo-ella le abrazó con más fuerza todavía-Sabía que vendrías a por mí.

-Prometí protegerte ¿recuerdas?

Él acariciaba su brazo y su cara. Encontró una magulladura amoratada sobre sus ojos y rasguños sobre su rostro y manos.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó.

-Unos policías me golpearon antes, aún no están del todo curados-dijo Billie con voz queda.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Qué guardia?-exigió el hombre.

-Johnny esto no lo hicieron los guardias, fue el policía Harold Reinecke.-su voz se quebró.

-¿El policía gordo?

-Sí, él me pegó cuándo me sacaron de Tumbleweed, ¿te acuerdas? Yo no le quise dar ninguna información sobre ti. Te amo demasiado.

John tragó:

-No volverá a tocarte; pienso matarle.

-No me preocupa; solamente quiero irme a casa y estar contigo.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a John, a casa. Le hablaban de paz, comodidad y amor. Y lo peor era que no podía dárselo a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, al menos no aún.

John se ahogó cuando pronunció las palabras:

-Billie, no puedo sacarte esta noche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias por los RR que me habéis dejado; y perdón por haber tardado tanto con el cap, pero es que he estado muy liada en este tiempo**


	5. Rompiendo el hielo

**Recuerdo que el Fic no es mio, pertenece a KC24JACK.**

**Capítulo 5: Rompiendo el hielo**

-¿Qu-qué quieres decir?-gimoteó ella.

-No puedo sacarte hoy-murmuró John.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sólo vine aquí para encontrarte, para localizarte. Necesitaba conocer los alrededores del edificio.

-Pero ahora que me has encontrado, podemos irnos.

-No lo entiendes, mientras estamos hablando ahora mismo, ahí afuera hay al menos diez coches de policías aparcados, y doscientos treinta guardias. Pero te prometo que te sacaré de aquí. Te quiero.

Billie no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y miró alrededor. Como siempre, John tenía razón. El único camino sería desaparecer de allí mágicamente. Sus ojos evitaron su cara. Ella no podía mirarlo, porque ella cedería ante aquellos ojos verdes. Sus rodillas temblarían, y solo podría sonreír. Se sentó, mirando al suelo.

Ver su sufrimiento mató a John hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Apretó la mano de Billie para hacerla saber que nunca le mentiría. Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran capaces de, con las manos entrelazadas, transmitirse los pensamientos. Eran almas gemelas. Cuando la soltó, la chica descubrió un guardapelo en la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué es esto?-inquirió.

-Iba a dártelo una vez que hubieras salido de Tumbleweed, hace ya unos meses.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Por ninguno, ¿no puede un hombre hacerle un regalo a su chica?

Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, y se puso la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

-Esto es una promesa que nunca voy a dejarte ir. Volveré mañana, Purvis está al venir.-él dijo rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Sabe que sigo vivo, y sabe que la primera persona a la que acudiré eres tú.-John le hizo un guiño y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando en la celda su abrigo para Billie.

Cuando John se hubo marchado, Billie abrió el medallón, en su interior había una foto de ella riéndose con los ojos cerrados y John besándola en la mejilla Recordaba aquella foto, había sido tomada justo después de la carrera de caballos, cuando Red hizo un manojo de fotografías. Esta era una de las que tomó, y ella pudo recordar lo que era ser feliz. Y añoró aquel cálido sentimiento.

Mientras tanto, John logró regresar a su coche e irse, mientras veía entrar más policías, creyendo que alguien había entrado en el edificio. Y la realidad era que alguien estaba saliendo.

**15 minutos más tarde**

-¡¿Dónde estaba?!-gritó Howard.

-¿Puedo llamarte Howie? Fui a verla, tenía que encontrarla-John estaba sentado en una silla, la cual se hallaba inclinada; una sonrisa estaba grabada en su rostro.

-Pensamos que la policía le capturó, ¿cómo es que no nos despertó?

-Era demasiado arriesgado, sobre todo si no salía bien. Ah y no podemos quedarnos en el hotel más tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Melvin Purvis viene mañana; él preguntará a todos los gerentes sobre mí. Y después de lo que pasó la otra vez, no voy a confiar en nadie.

La otra vez fue al terminar la carrera de caballos. Billie y John volvieron a su hotel bajo el nombre Sr. y Sra Frank Sullivan, pero tuvieron un encontronazo con dos hombres que entraron en la habitación sin permiso y golpearon a John. Lo que menos quería era que todo aquello se repitiese.

-¿Tiene Alvin algún amigo aquí?

-En Michigan, no lo creo. No es un buen lugar para el negocio.

-Comprendo. ¿Algún familiar?

-Alvin no tiene ninguno, pero yo sí.

-¿Quién?

-Mi tío Ray vive sólo a un par de millas. No quiero ponerlo en peligro, aunque sea un viejo amargado.

-No lo haremos, la policía no sospechará. Ellos me esperan en una ciudad bulliciosa, no piensan que vaya a estar en algún pedazo aislado de tierra.

-Bien, vámonos. Busca a Richie.

-De acuerdo-Howie parecía derrotado, no había réplicas una vez que a Johnny se le metía algo en la cabeza y se decidía a hacerlo.

John se dirigió abajo y robó un coche; la mayoría de la gente no solía cerralos. Quizás se creían seguros aquí, John no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió a salvo. Siempre estaba con prisas, corriendo de un lado para otro.

Richie y Howie llegaron un par de minutos más tarde, acabando de guardar los últimos restos de equipaje.

-Conduzco, usted habla.

Howie les indicó el camino, la casa de su tío Ray estaba bastante lejos, pero bien oculta. Literalmente estaba en medio del bosque, más de uno podría perderse.

Howie bajó del coche y corrió hacia la pequeña cabaña, llamando a la puerta.

Un anciano probablemente en sus primeros setenta, salió de la casa, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a John. Entonces él miró Howie.

-Mejor que me cuentes lo que pasa antes de que llame a la policía.-gruñó.

-No pasa nada, Tío, es un amigo.

-¡Es el maldito John Dillinger, a quien todo el mundo daba por muerto! ¡No permitiré que ningún criminal entre en mi casa!

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuándo John llamó.

-Déjeme explicárselo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que decirme, aparte de que me robó el dinero?

-No le quité dinero a usted; se lo quité a los hombres de negocios, hombres que sí le roban. Estoy dispuesto a pagarle por nuestro alojamiento.

El anciano se paró y giró. Suspiró y miró Howie; los ojos de este estaban grandes y brillantes; miraba a su Tío como un cachorrito pequeño. Realmente era un buen actor.

Ray suspiró y contestó:

-No cobraré nada; lo haría todo por mi familia.

-Gracias señor.

Entraron en la cabaña, arrastrando sus respectivos equipajes. Richie desempaquetó el de John mientras, este se sentó en un escritorio con un cuaderno, anotando el plan.

Richie miró a John, quiso decirle algo pero se sintió asustado. Finalmente, reunió todo su valor y dijo aquello que llevaba tiempo pensando:

-Sr. Dillinger, ¿está seguro de esto?

-¿Qué? ¿Seguro de qué?

-¡Usted trata de colarse en una prisión Federal! ¡Es una locura! ¿Y para qué? ¿Para una muchacha? Si está solo, alquílese a una, porque no pienso ir a la cárcel por nadie.

John se levantó de un salto y acorraló a Richie tan rápidamente contra la pared que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para gritar.

John tenía una mano apretando su cuello y la otra sujetando un puntiagudo cuchillo cerca de su ojo derecho.

-No se atreva a repetirlo, o juro que le mataré. ¿Me entiende?

-Sí señor-luchó para tomar aire.

-Ahora vámonos.

Richie corrió hacia fuera en cuanto él dijo esto.

John se sentó se echan atrás, con una sacudida; una sacudida llena de cólera. La gente había perdido el sentido del amor uno de estos días. Mientras continuaba trazando el plan, Howard lo interrumpió:

-Creo que hay una manera mejor para sacarla de allí-dijo.


End file.
